Save or Kill
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Sebuah permainan memanggil Dewa di sebuah pemakaman, mengharuskan Harry Potter berurusan dengan Iblis yang berusaha membunuhnya.


Deru nafas mengepul di udara, empat remaja berjenis kelamin dua perempuan dan dua pemuda tersebut saling berpandangan.

"Hei Harry pegang tanganku." Kata salah satu perempuan berambut hitam. Harry—pemuda yang dipanggil—dengan enggan menerima tawaran perempuan tersebut.

"Kalian yakin melakukan ini? disini?" Tanya Harry, ketiga orang yang sudah duduk melingkar hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ayolah,"

"Kita berempat di pemakaman ini, jadi tenang saja." Lanjut pemuda bertubuh sedikit berisi yang duduk didepannya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Dudley." Kata Harry lagi, sepasang mata emeraldnya memandang sekeliling. Gelap adalah pemandangan disekitarnya, hanya sebatang lilin yang menerangi mereka.

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai, Ginny persyaratannya sudah lengkap bukan?" Tanya Dudley—pemuda bertubuh sedikit berisi itu memberi isyarat pada perempuan berambut cokelat yang berada disampingnya.

"Tentu, dua laki-laki perjaka dan dua perempuan perawan,"

"Sebatang lilin-"

"Ayolah Ginny kami sudah tahu itu, apalagi yang kurang?" Potong perempuan berambut hitam.

"Iya, iya jangan memotong perkataanku Cho." Balas Ginny sinis. Perempuan yang dipanggil Cho mendesis tak suka kearahnya. "Menurut buku ini. Pertama, bentuk sebuah lingkaran,"

"Jangan coba-coba memotong ucapanku Dudley," Kata Ginny membuat pemuda sedikit berisi yang akan membuka suara itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kedua, cabut sehelai rambut masing-masing dan bakar di lilin yang berada di tengah lingkaran." Lanjutnya kemudian mencabut sehelai rambut cokelatnya, ketiga temannya mengikuti.

"Satu, dua, tiga, bakar." Kali ini Cho memberi aba-aba. Sekian detik sehelai rambut mereka hilang ditelan api.

"Ketiga, berpegangan tanganlah dan ucapkan kata ini _'Dewa suci yang berkuasa ditanah ini, kami memanggilmu, datanglah!'_ sebanyak tiga kali." Lanjut Ginny, dahinya mengkerut setelah membaca buku lusuh ditangannya.

"Hei, bukankah ini terdengar konyol." Akunya sembari terkikik kecil.

"Kupikir kita yang tolol karena mengikuti buku ini." Timpal Cho, tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Harry kini menepuk-nepuk buku lusuh ditangan Ginny. Harry sedikit berdehem kemudian melirik kearah pemuda sedikit berisi didepannya—Dudley.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Harry, ayolah ia tak mau terus-terusan berada di pemakaman ini. Dan sialnya Dudley mengabaikannya.

"Kita teruskan saja, toh tinggal cara terakhir." Putusnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Ginny dan Cho yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ginny dan Cho mau tak mau mengikuti intruksi Dudley dan memegang kedua tangan Harry.

"Yosh, kita ucapkan bersama,"

"Dewa suci yang berkuasa ditanah ini, kami memanggilmu, datanglah!"

"Dewa suci yang berkuasa ditanah ini, kami memanggilmu, datanglah!"

"Dewa suci yang berkuasa ditanah ini, kami memanggilmu, datanglah!" Harry bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan suhu udara yang turun dari suhu normal.

"Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Cho padanya, senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk, toh memang benar dia merasakan keanehan disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil memanggil Dewa." Dudley menimpali diiringi dengan anggukan cepat dari Ginny.

"Guys sepertinya ada yang menarik-narik rambutku." Cho berkata dengan wajah horor, Harry bahkan bisa melihat ketakutan di matanya. "Kura-"

"Arggghhhhh."

Ginny akan menimpali sebelum Cho berteriak dengan rambut hitamnya seperti digenggam dan membuat tubuhnya terseret kebelakang melewati beberapa batu nisan di pemakaman itu.

"Tolong- Argghhhh."

"Cho." Ginny menutup wajahnya ketika melihat tubuh Cho terlempar ke pohon besar di pemakaman itu kemudian ia berlari mengikuti tubuh Cho yang sudah tergeletak tak bergerak di bawah pohon dengan kepala dan tubuh bercucuran darah, Harry bisa melihat ada ranting kecil yang menusuk mata perempuan itu yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Dia tidak bernafas."

"Hei, ini bercanda kan?" Tanya Ginny histeris sembari memeluk tubuh Cho yang sudah tak bernyawa. Harry terdiam begitu pula dengan Dudley yang sejak tadi tidak bicara sama sekali seperti dirinya.

"Apa ini tidak aneh?" Dudley memandang Ginny dan Harry secara bergantian dengan serius.

"Maksudku, ini terjadi setelah kita melakukan ritual tadi kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Bag-aimana ini." Teriak Ginny histeris. "Harry katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja." Protesnya keras sembari melepaskan tubuh Cho dari pelukannya dengan kasar. Harry sedikit berjengit dengan kelakuan Ginny terhadap mayat Cho.

"Aku disini korban, kalian yang memaksaku." Bela Harry. Dudley akan menghajarnya sebelum ia merasakan kedua kaki dan tangannya seperti ditarik berlawanan arah.

"Arghhhh sakit, Harr-ry.. to-arrrrrggghhhhh"

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya membeku ditempat, bahkan ketika tubuh gempal Dudley terbelah menjadi dua dan darah pemuda itu muncrat hingga mengenai wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Ginny yang berteriak keras.

"Hiks." Harry tersadar ketika mendengar tangisan dari Ginny.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan sesunggukan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ginny menarik tangannya, Harry tak kuasa menolak. Ia sempatkan menengok kebelakang dan tubuh Dudley dan Cho sudah tidak ada disana.

"Ginny, mayat mereka berdua menghilang." Bukanya begitu mengetahui sesuatu yang aneh. Ginny berhenti dan mengikuti pandangan Harry dan benar saja tubuh Cho yang berada di bawah pohon dan tubuh Dudley yang terbelah dua di didepannya sudah raib entah dimana.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Guman Harry. Sepasang mata emeraldnya melebar ketika merasakan tangan Ginny yang memegangnya semakin erat.

"Disini tidak aman, ayo." Harry segera menarik tangan Ginnny menuju mobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari pemakaman.

Pemakaman itu menjadi saksi terbunuhnya Cho dan Dudley—temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter - J.K Rowlling**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, M/M, R-M, BLOODY SCENE, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu minggu kemudian._

"Luna." Panggil Harry pada gadis berambut pirang didepannya. Gadis yang dipanggil—Luna—menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei Harry." Kata Luna sembari tersenyum manis ketika pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu menyapanya. "Kudengar kau tidak masuk seminggu ini?"

"Ah lupakan, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Kata Harry, wajah yang biasa kalem itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanyanya, tubuhnya berjengit mundur ketika wajah Harry kian mendekat.

"Kau bisa melihat hantu kan?" Tanya Harry kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ahaha, kukira apa. Itu hal yang sensitif untukku jadi bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain." Jawab Luna, matanya memandang sekeliling yang tentunya banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang disamping mereka.

"Maaf," Pinta Harry. "Kita kebelakang sekolah saja." Lanjutnya yang diikuti anggukan dari Luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mulai,"

"Kau tahu kan jika Cho dan Dudley menghilang?" Tanya Harry pada gadis berambut pirang.

"Mereka sudah mati." Luna menimpali yang membuat Harry terkejut. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Harry,"

"Aku tahu itu dari penglihatanku kok dan kurasa aku tahu masalahmu." Lanjut Luna. Harry dibuat terdiam oleh perkataan gadis itu.

"Apa? mereka mati karena apa?" Tanya Harry tak sabar, iris emelard yang tertutup bingkai kacamata itu memancarkan keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka mati tapi,"

"Ada hantu, ah itu bukan- itu Iblis yang mengikutimu Harry." Luna dengan mata tertutup menjelaskan padanya. Harry terkejut dengan yang dikatakan gadis itu—Iblis mengikutinya.

"Iblis itu ingin membunuhmu Harry,"

"Bunuh, Arggghhh." Raung Luna, rasa mual tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya. Harry meringis ngeri ketika gadis itu memuntahkan sesuatu disertai darah dari mulutnya.

"Hah.. hah.. Harr-ry,"

"A-ku.. tidak bisa memban-tumu,"

"Car-i orang.. inih- dia pas..ti hah bi-sa mem..bantumu." Tangannya ditarik paksa kemudian gadis itu memberikan sebuah kertas padanya dengan susah payah.

Gadis itu sempat-sempatnya tersenyum padanya walaupun gagal karena rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu. Harry tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong tubuh Luna menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah." Gumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry menunduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, dia benci mengakuinya bahwa ia merasa ketakutan. Tangannya meremas kertas yang diberikan oleh Luna sebelum ia membawa gadis itu kemari.

Dia menyadari gadis itu sudah tahu dia akan menyapanya hari ini dan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya sehingga ia menyiapkan kertas ini untuknya. Dikertas itu tertulis sebuah nama yang sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"John Constantine."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

.

Heehhhh ini kok jadi begini /die

Maaf Cho dan Dudley saya matikan disini/ketawasetan

Akan dipindah ke Crossover ketika Om John udah muncul XD /pelukOmJohn

no pairing untuk sekarang :3 yang pasti akan berakhiran homo ;p

 **.**

 **[Update : 06/07/2015]**


End file.
